The Start
The Plot Author: Hollycloud Books: 4 Plot: Of all the streams,Clouds,Trees, And skies. Only two will have the talon of a feather but the courage of a lion to save the forest. Talonkit and Featherkit, The oldest StreamClan kit's have become apprentices. But as they struggle as apprentices, There is a traitor rising in the mist and they will need all the warrior skills theyhave to rise up with the evil cats trying to destroy all of the Clans. Proluge A white she-cat wandered in the dark murky forest yowling for help. After what seemed like five moons of not finding any help, she tripped over a root that was hidden in the fog and when she got back up, she saw a ugly, Gray tom with a hairless tail and icy blue eyes and one tangled, bloody paw. She shrieked and turned to run but her paws seemed to turn to stone. " Help!" The white she-cat yowled, but no one answered. She turned to the ugly tome and the tom said in a gruffy, crackly voice ," Froststar, be still and listen. My name is Lichen of an old rock but call me Lichen. Are you ready for this message?" Froststar nodded slowly, her brown eyes streched so wide, they showed whites. Lichen talked clearly for the first time " Of all the streams, Clouds, Trees, And skies.Only two will have the talon of a feather but the courage of a lion to save the forest. Chapter 1- Talonkit Talonkit woke up to the sun, shining clearly rose to about sunhigh. He had never slept this late! He scrambled out of his nest, without waking his mother, Snowclaw up. He saw Featherkit wake up. He saw her yan and say "You mouse-brain. You woke me up!" She scrambled out of the nest. Talonkit pounced on his sister and they rolled out and into the scorched clearing of the camp. There has been a drought going on for about a few sunrises and Talonkit had been getting alot of water. He was snapped out of his thoughts of Featherkit yowling, " I'm hungry, Let's see if the sun high patrol brought me back a nice, warm vole." Vole was Featherkit's faverite. Talonkit's faverite was squirrel and he looked at the pile, he found the perfect squirrel, a nice juicy one. He took and ate it slowly, Unlike his sister who wolfed hers down. after his squirrel he pounced on his sister, throwing her off his back like Thornpaw had taught him. Featherkit turned around sharply and pretended to jump onto his back and when Talonkit rose up to meet her, she dropped back down and shot underneath him, taking out his legs but bieng caught underneath him. They tussled and turn and Talonkit wound up ontop of his sister and then he was cuaght by surprise when his mother, Snowclaw hauled him and his sister inside and said "What are you two doing? Your apprentice ceremony is in a few heartbeats! Now let me clean you up!" She cleaned them up, smoothing down Talonkit's white tail. Soon his father, Thistlethorn walked in proudly and meowed " The Clan is waiting. Lets go!" He proudly walked out of the nursery with Talonkit and Featherkit. Thistlethorn stopped them five tail lengths away from Froststar, who looked skittish but she meowed " Talonkit, Please step foward." Chapter 2- Featherkit Featherkit watched jelously as Talonkit stepped foward. '' Featherkit listened to Froststar" Talonkit, From now on, Until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known a Talonpaw. Brambletalon, please come foward." Brambletalon, The Clan deputy stepped foward, His last apprentice and Featherkit's sibling, Falconpaw had been murderd by Darknight, a NightClan cat, They found his body teared apart limb by limb. Featherkit shuddered by listened to Froststar. "Brambletalon, Your last apprentice, Falconpaw had been killed but you have proven many times over as a great menotr. Use your knowlage and skill to pass onto Talonpaw." Talonpaw happily stepped foward and touched noses with his mentor and steped back. Now it's ''my ''turn! She uquickly licked her one pale gray paw and swiped it over her ear, removing a fluff ball. She proudly heard Froststar say "Featherkit, Please step foward" Featherkit did. "Featherkit, from now on until you recieve your warrior name you shall be known as Featherpaw. Sandfoot, Please come foward." ''Yes! "Sandfoot, You shall be mentor to Featherpaw. Pass all your battle skills and hunting skills onto Featherpaw." Featherpaw stepped foward towards the black she-cat, she quickly glances at Sandfoot's one ginger foot, glad she wasn't the only wierd one with the one dis-colored foot. After the ceremony, It seemed like a million cats came forward, crushin her. It was over in a matter of heartbeats and she was left standing beside her mentor. Sandfoot meowed," Would you like to chose a nest then we will go hunting?" Featherpaw nodded happily and went off towards the apprentice den. She chose a nest beside Talonpaw and Lionpaw, The handsome golden tom and hopped over Goldpaw and ran up to her mentor and begged" Can we go?" Sandfoot chuckled and nodded. They ran through the barrier and swam through the deep river, It tossed her over and soon she was lost in the deep waters. Chapter 3- Talonpaw Talonpaw raced through the shallow river that made a moat around the apprentice den and stopped at his mentor, Brambletalon. His heart was racing and he meowed, " Can we go battle training, Hunting, Border patrol?" Brambletalon chuckled, "Calm down Talonpaw, We are going battle training." He laid his tail warmly on Talonpaw's back and Talonpaw relaxed. Talonpaw paded after his mentor but his belly lurched with the feeling something was wrong. He ran past Brambletalon, Who snarled in anger but raced after him and soon Talonpaw was face to face with a cat he had known his whole life. Eagleflight. Talonpaw gasped i horror. Eagleflight had killed his uncle, destroyed StreamClan's old camp. All single paw'd. Eagleflight leaped at Brambletalon and they rolled over, Screeching and lumps of white and brown fur was going every were. Talonpaw turned to run but he just ran into a huge rouge. He gasped and pain screeched at him when the rouge bit down hard on his leg, feeling bones crush and he got out of his grasp and yowled a battle and help cry all mixed in one. The yowl was soon a painful yowl when a small ginger she-cat held him down and clawed almost all of his back fur off his back, With only her back paw. Talonpaw fainted. He woke up to a full on battle. Froststar was battling the huge black rouge he had run into. Snowclaw was fighting with no strength with a cat that ran away as soon as she bit down on his tail and took on a small but powerful ginger tabby. He saw Ravenflight. He watched in horror as he fought with ease a large but non powerful plump white and black tom, He later found out his name was Kevin. Eagleflight snuck up behind Ravenflight and tore open hist throat. Ravenflight fell to the ground, his neck torn clean off, His body was lying a few foxlengths away from his head. Talonpaw gulped. He jumped on Eagleflight, Knowing he could die but he bit down hard on his shoulder blades and flipped over the huge white tom and clawed open his belly, Blolod seeped over his body and he gurgled out unclear words," I'll be back..... You... Here...... And i'll bring..... All of my friends..." And he took one last look at the sky and his body shook once and was still, His eyes glazed. The rouges stopped. Turned tail and ran, They lost their leader so they run. cowards! ''Talonpaw thought but every one was saying how well they did and five seconds later a grief struck wail chilled every one. He forgot. Ravenflight was dead. Chapter 4- Featherpaw Featherpaw tried to strike out on the floor of the river bed but there was nothing there. Featherpaw opened her eyes and saw her legs where were her head should be. Featherpaw's face crunched into the river bed and one sharp rock rammed into her jaw. Featherpaw lost all her thoughts and she was carried away. Featherpaw woke up in StarClan. But she ''couldn't ''be dead. She yowled but a young gray she-cat steppedd out, a handsome ginger tom at her side and two other small cats were beside her. The beutiful she-cat spoke, "Hello little one, Do not be afraid. My name is Crookedleg. My mate's name is Flamefur and my little ginger and gray kit's name is Stormpaw. My other gray kit is Dovepaw. We were killed by dogs, Two white ones. We were alive not that long ago it seems, Our bodies, laying in thier stomaks, The larks, Still bravely singing, Fly scarce heard the fighting claws and teeth below. We are the Dead. Short days ago We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow, Loved and were loved, and now we live in StarClan.Take up our quarrel with the foe:To you from failing hands we throw the torch; be yours to hold it high, If you break faith with us who die we shall not sleep. Featherpaw looked stunned. And nodded. She asked" Am I dead, Or am I dreaming? And is this a prophisy?" Crookedleg shook her head." You are alive, you were knocked out. It is not a prophesy. Just remember us on the day after full moon's. I did not tell you how i died, no? There were all the kit's from the Clan's. They snuck out and they ran into the dogs. Luckily me and my mate and our kit's were on patrol and we jumped infront of the kit's and fought. The kit's ran back safely but a two-leg with a shiny stick held it up and shot us. We died for the future of our Clan's. Do not forget us and we will not forget you...." The vision cleared away and Featherpaw felt herself drowing. She was flipped over so she could hit the bottom of her feet against the stream bed and pushed. Featherpaw gasped the air. She saw Sandfoot yowling for her a couple fox lengths away and yowled" Sandfoot!" Sandfoot turned around, Saw Featherpaw and jumped into the water, taking Featherpaw by the scruff and pulled her onto shore. Featherpaw lost all conciousness and was pulled back to camp by Sandfoot. Featherpaw woke up in Silverforst's den. She also saw Brambletalon, Froststar, Snowclaw, And in horror she saw her brother, Talonpaw. She looked up and saw Silverfrost looking back up at her, worried. She opened her mouth only to have herbs get stuck into her mouth and instinctly she ate them and relaizing there was a couple poppy seeds in it she angrily growled at Silverfrost. She wanted to stay ''awake. ''She opened her eyes droopily one last time and saw Silverfrost's eyes sparked with shock at Featherpaw's reaction to keeping her drugged so she can be controlled in camp. Featherpaw's eyes closed and she slept. Chapter 5- Silverfrost Silverfrost was surprised when Featherpaw found out she was drugged to keep her controlled. Silverforst had heard her murmering about Crookedleg, Flamefur, Stormkit, And Dovepaw. They were StarClan cats wich meant they probally were welcoming her to StarClan until Sandfoot dragged her out of the river. Featherpaw might have been in so much anger and shock that StarClan almost took her that she might have gone on a rage. Silverfrost sighed. She knew she couldn't keep away the secreat she had kept for so long. It was horrible. It was just a one time thing but it had changed every thing. Chapter 6- Talonpaw Talonpaw limped back to camp, Followed by his Clan-mates. Snowclaw had a bleeding ear and tail, Froststar had a torn tail tip and a torn ear, Brambletalon had one eye swollen and had a scratch, Not too deep to wound him badly but to be uncomforatble down his flank. Talonpaw looked at his father, Thistlethorn had come near the end of the battle but had the worst injury, He was bieng carried by Brambletalon and Snowclaw. Thistlethorn had a scratch running from his chin to his tail tip. Talonpaw raced to his father. Brambletalon said, "Don't worry Talonpaw. He will be okay. Silverfrost will take good care of him." Talonpaw gulped and nodded. His belly lurched and his heart knew that his father might not make it. Talonpaw limped into camp rapidly. Silverfrost immediatly took Thistlethorn and carried him to her den. Talonpaw limped in to her den. Cats had already gathered around us. Demanding to know what happened. Froststar said, "I will hold a meeting after I talk to my senior warriors. And after I have this wound checked out." With that she half limped half bounded off the High Tree and walked to the medicine cat den. Talonpaw looked at Silverfrost. Her blue eyes were stuck on him with so much emotion he couldn't figure out what it was. Silverfrost took him and layed him down on the moss nest that awaited him. She examined his awkwardly twisted leg and gulped. Scarcly hearing her say, "It's broken" Talonpaw wimpered" But it will heal right? Silverfrost looked dully at him whispering truethly, " I don't know. Talonpaw. I don't know." Silverfrost went back inside to her secreat herb storage and brought back some leaves. Talonpaw knew what they were immediatly. Talonpaw asked couriously, " Is that comfry, Cobwebs, Marigold, Dock, And Thyme." Talonpaw smelled another thing. " I dont need Poppy seeds you know." Silverfrost looked at him with so much shock that it made Talonpaw uncomforatable. " How do you know that?" Silverfrost said, Tipping her head. " Well. I could tell becuase Comfry has a tangy taste to it and Marigold has a horrible smell. Thyme also has a tangy taste but nice smell and Poppy seeds just look horrible." Silverfrost raised her tail in wonder and meowed, " Do you really want to be a warrior?" Talonpaw nodded. " Yes. Why?" Silverfrost sighed. " You have a gift Talonpaw. You really do. I'll tell you what if your legs dont heal ill make you my apprentice." Talonpaw looked horrified ''No! Chapter 7- Featherpaw Featherpaw woke up again and saw Silverfrost making a fuss over Talonpaw. Featherpaw couldn't remember why she was so mad at her. Featherpaw asked the medicine cat" Can i go?" Silverfrost nodded" Take it easy though, dont reopen those wounds!" Featherpaw raced out, careful not to stretch the wound and saw Nightfern, the beautiful black she-cat stumble out of her den, her belly unusually plump. Kits! Featherpaw raced over to her aunt. " Nightfern! Are you having kits?" Nightfern stopped, her eyes wide and scared for a moment then meowed sternly, "It isnt your bussiness anyways!" Featherpaw looked stunned then went over to her mentor, Sandfoot "Hey, Sandfoot! What do you want be to do?" Sandfoot looked warmly at her, " May StarClan banish all fleas from your nest, if, you clean out the elders den." Featherpaw nodded, but secretly she was disapointed. I wanted to go hunting! Featherpaw headed over to the elders den, a little island with a tree log for the den. She waded over to the den and went inside, there was moss outside of the den once she finished talking to Mousefang and Logfur. "Hello Featherpaw! Want to play moss-ball? It's really lonely in here with Logfur always sleeping and everyone not staying long enough for a good long game!" Mousefang. Featherpaw gulped. The blind elder is very young. Only two moons older then her. They had been in the nursery together and played moss-ball every day. She nodded. "Ok but if it gets to hard-" She was cut of as the ball hurtled into her mouth. Wow, he has better aim then a seeing cat! "Woah! Ok then, mister tough guy, try this on!" Featherpaw hurtled it back, straight into Mousefangs hind leg, hard. Mousefang tumbled backwards. He's not moving! Featherpaw started to panic. She couldn't see him breathing. She looked at Logfur in alarm. The old elder just had amusment in his old eyes and a twitch of a tail. Featherpaw looked stunned, how could he do that if his den-mate is dead? Featherpaw yowled in shock when Mousefang jumped up and pinned her down, with amazing accuracy. "Woah! That was awsome!" Mousefang looked like he could accually see, you see Mousefang had been injured while fight with a CloudClan cat, his sister in fact. She didn't mean to but she caught him in his eyes with her back claws and he moved to the elders den. Scared to fight or try to hunt he quit. But hes better now! Look at him! She distracted herself and meowed, hey umm. I was going to change your nests. Mousefang nodded and padded outside. Same with Logfur. After she finished she paded out to Sandfoot and they went hunting. Chapter 8- Mousefang After Mousefang laid down on the sunning rock for elders, he was thrown back into time. Mousefang was a large kit in the nursery. Two kits beside him. Ravenflight! Sandfoot! His littermates! Mousefang smiled and knew he had to call them Raven''kit and Sand''kit. ''Little did Ravenflight know. He was going to be killed by that traitor Eagleflight. Mousefang missed him so much. He snuggled up beside Ravenflight. scenting in his warm scent. Then his mother, Lynxfeather was sleeping beside her kits. Mousefang woke up his brother and sister. They said, "Mousekit why'd you wake us up?" At the same time. Mousefang answered" Lets go play! I love you guys so much!" Ravenkit looked at him funny, " Who are you and what've you done with Mousekit?" Sandkit laughed and wrestled with Ravenkit. Mousefang remembered. ''They never liked me. They never played with me. They told me I was too big to play with them. I was an outcast. '' Mousefang was suddenly tooken to when they were apprentices. But this was the camp right before it was destroyed! MOusefang jumped back in horror as a ugly cat came to him. ''Who is that? The cat spoke. " Do not worry, little warrior. I come for a important message." Mousefang nodded. " You must fight Eagleflight now. ''He is coming to attack your camp right about.... ''Now!" Right then Eagletalon burst out of the barricade of streams with rouges. They attacked. Eagletalon started ripping apart dens. Mousefang leaped on Eagleflight. He ripped of his fur. Eagleflight turned on him and bit down on his neck and threw him away, hitting him against the stone wall of the hollow. Mousefang opened his dazed eyes to see Eagleflight ripping into the nursery. Featherkit! Talonkit! Goldkit! Lionkit! Icekit! Thornkit! The young kits wouldnt know whats going on. Mousefang crawled to his feet and raced over and pounced on Eagleflight, biting down on his neck, killing him. Eagleflight leapt away from his body. Eagleflight layed on the ground, limp. Mousepaw was suddenly back in the elders den. But I can see! Chapter 9- Talonpaw Talonpaw looked at his broken leg, it would never ''heal. Then he'll ''have ''to be a medicine cat! Silverfrost looked at him sadly. " It's been two moons. The leg is not going to heal." Talonpaw looked like he was about to faint. He got up and limped around, he couldn't walk straight, his leg was splayed uselessly behind him. ''I'm not going to be a warrior! All because of Eagleflight! '' But there was no use in fighting it. He had already killed Eagleflight. Talonpaw hung his head. " No fighting? No hunting? No mate... No kits....." Then he straightened up. "No, I will not become a medicine cat apprentice! If our ancestor, Jayfeather could try as a warrior apprentice even though he was blind, then i can try! Im going to try Cinderhearts tactic! Swimming! I love to swim!" Before Silverfrost could do anything, he leaped into the river, he tried to swim strongly and before he knew it, ''I'm swimming! Talonpaw was swimming strongly through the current, his broken leg growing stronger and stronger until it was as much use as the other legs. But when Talonpaw got out, his leg went numb and lame. But it was better, he could accually feel ''his leg! It worked! Silverfrost was staring at him with pride and joy and happiness. Talonpaw wondered why she was feeling so many emotions. Silverfrost called him back to her den" After you take a rest, you may swim until sun high. But then I need help sorting herbs. Then you may rest and eat." Talonpaw nodded. Climbing back into his nest, all of his legs felt sore. Talonpaw fell into a deep sleep. Talonpaw woke up in a misty, dark, gloomy place. Wow, what a wierd dream! Talonpaw thought. Then he heard movement and saw a huge, dark brown tabby with black stripes and scars on his muzzle and ears. Talonpaw froze. ''Tigerstar! Talonpaw heard stories of how the dark leader had token over the lake. ShadowClan had made it through, because all of thier warriors were in on thier plan. ShadowClan had come here, met some cats and started up the four Clans again, this time with new names, BreezeClan was the new WindClan. StreamClan was the new RiverClan, and CloudClan was the new ThunderClan. As a reward, the leaders of the dark forest made him have endless years in the Dark Forest, making him one of the highest leaders and able to train Dark Forest cats forever. Talonpaw gulped as Tigerstar rumbled with a dark, scathy voice. " Welcome, Talonpaw. A young apprentice indeed. I have a offer, if your willing to accept it." Talonpaw thought, ''I could make him belive that I want to! ''Talonpaw growled, " Go on." Tigerstar smiled and meowed" I could train you to be the best warrior in your Clan, I could train your leg to become ''stronger ''then your other legs! I could make you great..." Tigerstar whispered the last words into his ear. It was so tempting. Talonpaw wanted it. He nodded. "Ok" The End Thank you for reading my short stories. They are short because of school work and other wikis. I hope you injoyed them as much as I did! Thank you again! -- 19:53, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction